


If We're Still Single by 32

by Rossd07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Childhood Friends, M/M, Plot Twists, Promises, Romance, Waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossd07/pseuds/Rossd07
Summary: We knew we will never be what they wanted. We will never be able to give love to a woman. We knew we were for each other but for the sake of familial piety, we didn’t trudge that line, that boundary.We remained as friends.Instead, we promised each other if by the age of 32 and we’re still single and found no wife, we’ll have each other’s company for the rest of our lives.So why?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	1. Finally found you

**Author's Note:**

> This Haikyuu fanfic is inspired on someone’s true experience shared on reddit. If you’re familiar with the circulating post where the guy answered the question, “Has anyone married as a result of a ‘if we’re still single by (age)’ pact? How did it work?” Then you must know how this will end. Hope you’d like this story.

\---------

We decided to meet in a café that day.

How long have we not met each other? 4? 5? 6 years? The last time I saw him, I’m still the manager of my family’s company. Now, I have my own business here in Tokyo.

My heart was beating erratically today- maybe because I was too excited or maybe nervous on meeting him again. I can only release a puff of silent sigh to lessen my being excited.

As soon as I entered the shop, I saw his blond ends from where I was standing.

He was sitting on an open window table while watching the sea birds fly from the dock. It was close to sunset and the orange hue made the look mesmerizing.

I walked slowly towards him and when I sat in front of him; his calm eyes were bright and smiling for me.

It’s been so long since I last waited for this day tp come. I’ve prepared more than anyone I knew and I’m beyond ready. From my pocket, I took out a box with a velvet touch. He knew what I meant with this box.

I kneeled on one knee and looked at him straight in the eye.

“I’m 32 now. How about we honor the promise we made years ago? Let’s get married.” I seriously told him.

“That’s no fair!” He said with his laughter enveloping the area like angels singing. He was smiling from ear to ear with a slight tinge of blush on both his cheeks.

“ Hmp! If you can wait some more, I haven't reach 32 yet. Let's wait for a few more months till I reach 32. Then, on my birthday, let’s register.” He smirked to my direction. 

His words somehow made me sweat nervously. Is he only teasing me? Is he serious? but okay, what's a few more months. I can wait.

What I can't wait was to put this engagement ring on his finger.

“May I at least put this on you?” I was happy he did not reject my proposal but I hoped he would allow me this.

“I’ve waited for years already, few more months won’t make me falter.” I gave her a look of determination. ‘Just say yes, please’

“Well then, put it on me.” He answered and giggled coyly towards me. He still loves teasing me and this childish side of him was one of the reasons I’m in love with him.

“Did you just—ugh, who cares, now, at least this will show that you are officially mine.

” “Okay. I’m officially yours.” He answered while staring at the silver band of ring on his finger.

\----------


	2. How it started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is now in Kenma's room trying to pester the little guy about what he found out.

“Kenma, I like you.” His movement stopped and his head slightly turned towards Kuroo.

Kenma laid his pen on the side while trying to compose his nerves from the shock he received.

“K-kuroo, stop it, will you?” He squinted his eyes a little while his teeth were thrashing against each other.

“I won’t. I know you like me too.” There was a tune of teasing and happiness from Kuroo’s voice which somehow irritated Kenma.

“Tss. No. I don’t. We’re friends. Kuroo, what’s with you?” Kenma rolled his eyes as he tried to deny it with his annoyance.

As Kuroo smelled annoyance from Kenma, he distanced himself a bit from him because he knows the guy got long nails and he might die bleeding if he pushed it further. He sat comfortably on Kenma’s bed while he crossed his legs and his hand supported his chin.

“Yeah, fine and whatever but then Kenma, what’s with that online diary?”

Kuroo stated like everything inside the diary was particularly plain with no secret. His eyes were shining like he just caught the cat from lying. While Kenma on the other hand abruptly stood up from the swivel chair. His knuckles tightened on the side and his eyes sharpened.

“W-what are you t-talking about?” Although Kenma’s face speaks war his voice was slightly shrilled from anxiety.

“Are you still denying it?” Kuroo said as he stood up and walked bit by bit towards Kenma. The little guy back of a little and turned around due to Kuroo’s movements.

“Fine. I have one but why did you read it?!” As Kenma’s voice suddenly rised, Kuroo stopped his movements and retreated for a bit “Who gave you the permission to read it?”

Kuroo can see Kenma’s fingers wiggled like extending tentacles preparing to strangle one thing after another.

“I’m sorry. I just saw it accidentally. I got curious.” Kuroo weightlessly slumped down Kenma’s bed making the spring bed bounce up and down quite a few times. “I’m sorry but didn’t you say there that you like me?” Kuroo’s voice suddenly softens and become so little that if Kenma wasn’t so focused on him he wouldn’t comprehend.

Kenma relaxed seeing the other guy’s dejected look and sat down on his chair facing against Kuroo. He suddenly lost all his energy at the same time. There was a long silence between them and Kenma broke it with 3 words alone.

“Kuroo… It’s impossible.”

“Kenma, what’s impossible?” Kuroo’s voice slightly rose with Kenma’s reply. “We like each other. Just one more year and I’m graduating in college. I’ll be inheriting my family’s business. Kenma, I can take care of you.”

What Kuroo heard was rejection and he cannot accept it. Although he had only seen Kenma’s diary not long ago, that was only a confirmation that Kenma felt the same way he do. It only means his years of secret affection to this neighbor slash childhood friend would finally be reciprocated and yet what he heard was different from what he was expecting.

“And you should know, of all people Kuroo, how my family works. We grew up together. You know that they would never accept this. Argh! I shouldn’t have written anything there.” Kenma grunted as he tried explaining to Kuroo to ease up the other guys current emotions.

“Kenma,” Kuroo said exasperatedly “aren’t you tired of always following them? You didn’t choose the school and course that you wanted because they have a different plan for you. When they learned that you played games, what did they do? They made you stop and pulled you out of the dormitory to monitor you. Can’t you try to stand for yourself Kenma?”

Kenma knew what Kuroo said was not entirely wrong. As a matter of fact, it was the truth that he can’t admit to himself. He really wanted to choose whatever he wanted, to raise his own opinion but he can’t. He wanted to be a filial son. Someone who can give whatever his parents wanted to make them happy- even if it would be contrary to his happiness.

Kenma walked towards Kuroo and sat beside him. He laid his back on the other’s arms as he stared at the ceiling like recounting life’s events.

“Kuroo, aren’t we too young for this? The world is wide. If it’s for me, then it’s for me.” He straightened his position and looked at the dejected guy on one side and smiled. “If you’re for me, then we’ll be together until the end of time. But again, Kuroo, we’re too young. Who knows? One day, we’ll meet someone along the way. Build a family and have children. Wouldn’t that make our families happy? Kuroo, they won’t accept this. They won’t accept us.”

“Okay…” Kuroo said trying to calm himself and actually thinks of a way to get through this. He can’t accept that everything will be in vain.

“You’re saying we’re too young?” Kenma nods his head. “Then, fine… I’ll wait. I can’t do anything about it but to give you time. How about this Kenma? I’ve been thinking about this. At the age of 32, if we’re still single by then, nobody’s gonna oppose us, right?”

Kenma sighed at what he heard. Kuroo’s a little bit persistent and won’t give up. Might as well accept his proposition.

“Maybe, let’s see.”

“Swear to me Kenma.”

“Okay, Kuroo. If by the age of 32, the two of us are still single, you’ll have me for the rest of time.

\---------


End file.
